Mighty Morphin' Movie Rangers
by woolicane
Summary: Set in the AU of the first film, sometime has past and things are generally similar to the main timeline but with a few changes (for example Kat is the Pink Ranger but no Shogun Zords). My first Fan fiction (please be kind)
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: set in the AU of the first film, sometime has past and things are generally similar to the main timeline with a few changes (for example Kat is the Pink Ranger but no Shogun Zords). 

I don't own Power Rangers, I don't plan to make money from this, any original character is mine ask before you use them.

Genesis of the Rangers 

Two figures stand beside the Lake of Misery, each one holds a parchment, one parchment is green the other is white. Each figure is dressed in robes that correspond to the colour of the paper they hold. They are the ancient Oracles of Eltar, a world many billions of miles away from Earth, they are flanked by guardians, the Eltar Rangers, who have protected their world from harm. Each one is clad in armour of a different colour, one red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, and one black, and armed with a Power Weapon. They have fled to the lake to protect the Earth Prophecies, the parchments the oracles hold, the evil Major Zedd is desperately seeking the prophecies as the legend claims that the holder of the parchments will hold the fate of the universe in their hands. Zedd is a red skinned humanoid in silver armour, he has cut a swath through half the known universe since dispatching the being that created him, Eltar is his latest target. The guardians are able to defeat the evil doer's minions with relative ease but now they face the most powerful of the villains, Zedd himself, this they find more difficult, he is a disciple of the staff, and also a sorcerer.

Soon Zedd is forced back, until he beats a retreat, the Rangers give chase. The Rangers catch up to him just outside of his base, he has stopped running, turned and drives his staff into the ground. The Rangers unite their weapons and fire a beam of energy intent on taking Zedd out. The Major places his hand on the Z-shape at the top of his staff, a blue disc appears in front of the villain absorbing the blast and then shatters.

"My turn," Major Zedd laughs before firing a blast of energy, which scatters the heroes. He then begins to chant "forces of evil unimaginable, I call apon you this day to scatter the five heroes before me. Send them across the universe to protect the oracles no more." A purple wave of energy sweeps around the small clearing passing through the Rangers and they disappear. Zedd's face contorts into an evil smile, now nothing can stop him from taking the prophecies.

He returns to the banks of the lake where the Oracles were waiting to hear that it was safe once more, they had never known their Rangers fail before, so they were confident that it wouldn't take long. They were right about it not taking long, but the result wasn't the one they were expecting, Major Zedd was once more bearing down on them.

"I would suggest you step away from them," a voice boomed from behind, Zedd turns to see the Phantom Ranger, the leader of the Rangers, stood watching him, his gun trained on the villain.

"I should have known that you'd have been here to help your father," Zedd mocks, "but it will do you know good. The Earth Prophecies will be mine." A blast of energy from Zedd knocks the Phantom Ranger back. "I destroyed Dark Spectre, the creature that made me what I am today, without a second thought, do you think I will hesitate in destroying you."

The Ranger gets back to his feet and is attacked by a group of Putties, rolling across the ground and picking up his blaster, and fires at one of the clay monsters he faces. When the blast hits the Putty it freezes and then shatters, the others continue to advance on the hero ready to put an end to his do-gooding.

As this is going on Major Zedd is menacingly moving towards the Oracles. The Oracle in green uses his latent sorcery to form bottles around the scrolls and throws them into the Lake of Misery. Zedd howls with rage before racing into the waters after the scrolls. Moments later the Phantom Ranger is beside the Oracles, concerned that Zedd will recover the prophecies.

"That's the strange thing about the Lake of Misery," the green clad soothsayer began sagely, "it alters anything that enters into the water. It alters its mind, body and soul, the bottles I conjured were made of the only material that the waters can not affect, they are safe and beyond the reach of any one."

"Thanks dad," the Ranger replies, "but what will happen to the Major?"  
"Who can say," said the woman in white, "if he stays in the water too long he will cease to be, but if he escapes he will be completely unrecognisable." The trio then begins to walk back to the main city of Eltar.

Soon at the shores of the Lake of Misery, the leaders of the armies of Major Zedd and his allies wait to see the fate of the villain. They have seen no sign of him since he entered the waters and they are about to give up the search, it is then that the waters in the lake ripple and a figure rises onto the shore. The evil creatures know that this is the man that entered the waters as Major Zedd, but he has changed.

Weeks go by, Eltar begins to rebuild it's cities while the Oracles continue to search for the Rangers, all they have discovered so far is that they have been flung across the galaxies. It is now that an assault is led against the planet, an assault like no other, it featured an army of monsters all of which were grown to giant size, the devastation was on a scale never before imaginable. The Phantom Ranger did what he could, but he was just one man, even his giant warrior robot named The Phantomzord, was pushed to its limits. Soon the army of darkness has the two things it was looking for, the Phantom Ranger, and the Oracle in green, taking them back to the ancient spacecraft that Major Zedd had used.

The two Eltarians were chained to the dungeon wall, the giant machine had its secrets ripped from its guts circuit at a time, to be used to create monsters machines of war of their own. Soon the lieutenant of Major Zedd's armies was face to face with the heroes, mocking them as the ship departed for Earth, the only other place it was possible to find prophecies that may let them conquer the universe. The Oracle challenges the witch, saying that Major Zedd is no more, the quest that these monstrosities are on is a pointless one.

"Firstly," a voice the Oracle recognised boomed, "you are right, Major Zedd was left at the bottom of the accursed lake on your planet, for I am now Lord Zedd, and as for being pointless, no Zordon, it is anything but pointless." The figure steps up to the Oracle, he has been changed physically, the armour he wore is now fused to his body in places and burned away in others, his skin, muscle and bone have merged into one hardened exoskeleton. His mind also seems to have been twisted making him even more ruthless and evil, his soul is all but dried up. "You shall survive long enough to see my final victory then I will take from you what you took from me." He laughs maniacally before leaving the father and son to contemplate their fate.

The ship continues its journey towards the Earth, entering the system of the star named Sol.

"Dad, I'm sorry," the Phantom Ranger said to the Oracle. His father was unsure what he meant, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Ranger and stopped this menace back on Eltar. If I could have then maybe we wouldn't be trapped here now."

The Oracle smiled at his child before telling him, "my son, I am proud as any father could be for what you've done and what you will do. The Earth prophecies spoke of the great cataclysm, the battle that is to come and how the legacy of the Rangers will be fulfilled, we both play a part in that. Now perhaps its time we began to try and escape." With that he griped the chain holding him to the ceiling, green energy travelled into it and the metal turned to powder. He did the same to his sons bonds as well and suddenly they were ready to try and bring an end to this revamped villain, or at least they would be when the Ranger had activated his armour that was stored within his soul.

"It's morphing time," he called and the armoured spandex covered his body.

On the bridge one of the crew, a small blue skinned creature named Squat, noted a powerful supply of energy was coming from a section of Earth. Zedd realised that this was the nexus were the prophecies could be rediscovered ordering co-ordinates set for this place. The officer setting the co-ordinates discovers a second point of energy. Zedd tells them that he will look into that personally before turning into a vapour and travels to the location of the energy readings, leaving the witchy woman in charge. Zedd's monkey like warrior general and chief bodyguard is grudging of his master's choice.

Suddenly the door burst open and the two prisoners step into the room the Phantom Ranger wielding his blaster. The warrior ran to face the Ranger and was quickly struck down, a stray blast in the battle strikes the main console, and it explodes, leaving the ship to plummet towards the Earth. The evil beings on board the craft rush to the escape hatches, escaping in pods to the rock caught in the gravitational pull of the planet, were they find a palace in a patch of inhabitable land. It even has its own atmosphere, created by a device in the palace.

The two creatures from Eltar could not get to the pods in time to escape, the only chance they had was to try and rechannel some of the momentum. The Phantom Ranger managed to turn off the engine, but they had been caught by the gravity field of the planet, they were still hurtling towards the Earth, it seemed nothing could save them.

The young British lad sat bolt upright in his bed wondering what this strange dream meant for his journey to the United States of America, to the Californian city of Angel Grove.


	2. Heroes and villains part 1

Heroes and villains part 1 

"It has been a long hard road," the Mayor of Angel Grove began at the ceremony, "we have seen many events in this city in general and in this school in particular. The fact that we are all stood here today we owe to the Power Rangers, and I wish they could have been here today to give you this honour but we have no way to contact them. So it has fallen to me to once again watch with pride the future of this country. You have all gone through every danger, every challenge, every test, and now comes your reward. As you walk through life, choosing your path meeting heroes and villains try always to choose the path of the hero. To sum up I want to congratulate all of you gathered here today, congratulate you on graduating."

Not long passes, the students all collect their diplomas, the photos have been taken and many of the graduates head back to Ernie's Juice Bar.  The Rangers are all gathered around a table, continuing the celebration, Kat has a major announcement to make.

"I've got some good news," she said in her thick Australian accent, "my new visa just came through, I'll be able to go to collage here in Angel Grove."

The Rangers were thrilled, but Bulk and Skull who had been listening in were not as impressed. Aisha asked what they had decided to do now they had graduated that was so much better, then going to AGU.

"We are joining the Angel Grove Police Academy," Bulk announces proudly. The Rangers are impressed, before they can congratulate them fully Tommy's watch begins to beep. They make their excuses and slip away.

*                                           *                                             *

The sextet appears in the command centre, Tommy steps forward and addresses the mentor of the Power Rangers, Zordon.

"What is it Zordon," he asks concerned.

"Where's Alpha," Aisha asks noticing the absence of the Robot.

"Do not fear," Zordon reassures them, "there is no great emergency at this time. I merely wanted to congratulate you."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi," the Rangers heard behind them, they turned to see Alpha Five in an apron wheeling out a large cake on one of the silver trolleys that are seen around the command centre.

"Is that what there for," Rocky whispers jokingly to Adam, who bites his lip to stop him from sniggering.

"I've been baking this all day," Alpha continues, "congratulations Rangers."

"Oh Alpha," Kat gushes, "you shouldn't have."

"Nonsense, my Rangers," Zordon tells them, clearly full of the pride a father feels, "today is your graduation, this not something that happens everyday. I must now apologies for what I must ask you, today is a day for celebration and joy, yet I must ask you to remember your responsibility once more. I told you a week ago that this is the time for you to choose, you may go on into your world and see what it has to offer you, or you can remain Power Rangers. You do not have to answer now, I just want you to remember your destiny doesn't have to be here."

The Rangers all fall silent for a moment taking in the fork in the road before them. Before any of them could say anything, the alarms begin to sound around them.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Rita and Zedd are attacking," Alpha panics.

"Knew this day was going to well," Adam comments.

"Where's the danger Zordon," asks Tommy.

"That's strange," Alpha notes, "I can't find where the disturbance is."

"The chances are it has happened in another plain," Zordon said worry filling his voice.

"What can we do," Rocky asks, turning to face Zordon his face a mask of confusion.

"We don't even know where the attack is happening," Billy tells his friend, "right now there is nothing we can do."

"Alpha will continue to monitor the situation," Zordon explained, "I suggest that you return to Angel Grove, I will contact you when we know something else."

"Of course Zordon," Tommy agrees, "I have a bad feeling about this. It's got to be bad news."

*                                           *                                             *

"Good news, boss," Mordent told Lord Zedd as he walks into the moon base, "one of the Putties managed to get the helmet."

"Great," Rita chimed in, "we now have a Putty with some nice head gear."

"You have no concept of things," Zedd moaned at her, "this is not just a helmet, it is Herotica's helmet. He is the guardian of a great power, held within a gemstone, the gem is held within the helmet, bring me the Putty."

"You got it." Mordent leaves to bring in the improved warrior.

"With this weapon we can empower any creation making the Rangers unable to stop us."

"Umph," Rita mutters to herself, "where have I heard that before."

"Presenting," Mordent introduces with a compere's flourish, "Power-House and the Uberputty."

A warrior, about eight-foot tall, in dark orange-brown armour, and a Putty with a blue samurai helmet with red trim enter the throne room. Zedd's eyes light up with glee, Rita is underwhelmed. Zedd orders the empowered soldier of darkness to empower a group of Putties and his armoured monster, he then sends them to attack the Earth, the monster is sent to the park, the Putties teleport to the outside of the command centre.

*                                           *                                             *

The Rangers are celebrating the festivities of the day, a dance is being thrown to commemorate the passing of a generation. Adam is acting as the mandatory wallflower, Aisha is enjoying the pleasures of the dance floor with Billy, Tommy and Kat are at the juice bar generally having a chinwag about the future and Rocky is canvassing the ladies.

"So what's a nice boy like you doing on his own on graduation night," a voice asks Adam.

He turns to sees an attractive girl, he recognises her from school, he remembers her name is Cassie, a couple years younger then him, he thinks she could have been a Power Ranger in a different world.

"Oh you know," he says shyly, "not much."

"You mind if I do not much with you," she says with an implied nudge nudge and wink wink.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I can't believe you're graduating already, I wish I'd had the nerve to talk to you before now."

"Really," Adam was surprised and it showed he was immediately cursing himself inside his mind for making it so obvious. Before the conversation could progress any further his communicator beeped at him.

"What's that," Cassie asked.

Adam thought fast, "it's telling me I have to leave because in two minutes this suit transforms back into my work cloths. I should be back soon, I just need my fairy Godmother to give it a quick recharge." Cassie laughed, Adam smiled at her and then stole a kiss on the cheek, before he left to join the others.

Rocky was the last to join the others in the backroom shouting to the last girl he had been talking to, "call me," before the others drag him away. Aisha hits him on the back of the head with an open hand, Rocky mocks being hurt, Tommy shoots them a look and they fall silent.

"Go ahead Zordon," Tommy says over the device.

"Rangers a monster is attacking Angel Grove Park, and a group of Putties are attacking the command centre."

"No problem Zordon," the leader told their mentor before hanging up. He turns to the others, "you guys go after the Monster, I'll take the Putties." The others nod their agreement, he then exclaims, "It's morphing time!"

*                                           *                                             *

The now morphed Rangers appear in the park, see the giant monster and call upon the Ninja Megazord. When the giant robot is assembled and the Rangers are online, a sucker punch knocks them to the ground.

"That's impossible," Billy comments, "the Megazord is already at half power."

The Rangers call on the Ninja Megasword, which they swing in the air nicely a few times before they attack the monster with it, a single punch to the sword and it breaks in two.

Tommy is fairing little beater, three Putties, which he normally can handle with no real problem, have managed to pin him to the ground. With a swift set of kicks Tommy has managed to free himself from the attackers and draws his Ninja Battlestaff, the whole dynamic shifts slowly in the favour of the White Ranger. His energised three-hit-combo that he uses to defeat monsters is needed to destroy one of the Putties, Saba, his enchanted Sabre, is used to defeat another, and an energy flying ninja kick destroys the final attacker.

He suddenly gets a message from Rocky over his communicator, "Tommy, we need help. The Megazords down, this creatures defeated us, Angel Grove is defenceless."


	3. Heroes and villains part 2

As I wrote this story Herotica began to sound like Mel Brooks in my head, so I wrote it that way, any misspellings are my fault I mean no offence. Heroes and villains part 2 

"I will not except that we've been beaten, I'm bringing the Falconzord," Tommy insists to the others over his communicator. He calls his Zord and rides it to the battlefield where he is met by the image of the fallen Megazord and broken sword. He docks with the giant robot to create the Falcon Ninja Megazord, which sends the power levels of the Zord back to full. It returns to it's feet and moves towards the gigantic armoured monster, grabs it by the arm from behind, turns it round to face the Rangers and punches it in the face. A kick drops the monster to the floor, the Zord then takes to the air, circles the creature before hitting it with a double flying fist attack. The monster absorbs the attack and doesn't even look like it will lose its feet. At this point the Rangers are lucky they can't see Tommy's face through his mask, as they would worry if they saw their fearless leader with a look of stunned terror on his face.

"My turn," laughs Power-House, who then punches the mighty machine, which just tumbles to the ground.

"Power levels dropping to dangerous levels," Adam warns.

"We can't defeat him Tommy," Billy tells him, "if we don't retreat now we're done for."  
"We can't run," Tommy whimpers in shock.

"We don't have a choice," Rocky points out.

"Fine," Tommy resigns as he sees the monster rearing to attack again, "let's go."

The Rangers teleport away just as the Zords take a hit that topples it and shatters the protective covering that shield the cockpit. The space that the Rangers just left is covered with shards of crystal that would have rip the Rangers apart.

*                                           *                                             *

The Rangers appear in the command centre, helmets under their arms and tails between their legs. Zordon attempts to comfort them, but Tommy is almost inconsolable, feeling that it's his fault that they had to retreat. Worried that he froze when he was faced with a fear, he was almost ready to hand in his Power Coin. Zordon explains that the reason the monster was unbeatable was that it had access to the Power of Romonovy. Zordon explained that Romonovy, a morphological protector like himself, had gifts that could increase the powers of any creature. When the creature passed on he was not left in protective land, he was assigned to a crept, and his powers were stored in a crystal that was placed in a Shogun Samurai's helmet. The samurai had learned the secret of immortality, and is his eternal guardian. Zordon notes that one of the Putties that attacked the command centre wore the helmet, making the first place they should look for clues the crept of Romonovy.

*                                           *                                             *

 "It worked, the Rangers have fallen," Zedd exclaimed with a sense of overwhelming joy.

"Maybe you came up with a good plan," Rita agrees without good grace. Then she realises the flaw with his plan, "what if the Rangers go after Herotica and he helps them."

"What can he do, we have his powers and his master is long since dead."

"Not according to one myth, it says that he still lives, that he has kept part of his power back, in case it ever falls into evil hands."

"Myths don't scare me woman," Zedd laughs, "what matters is the facts and the facts show the Rangers are no more."

"Not the first time we've thought that," she mutters to herself.

*                                           *                                             *

The Rangers have powered down and teleported to Romonovy's crept, the place is in a bad way, even for a crept, a fight has happened here, recently. As the Rangers move through the room towards the main chamber, where Romonovy is kept, a man, slightly taller then the Rangers in a samurai's armour, rushes at them to attack, he screams invaders. The Rangers avoid his first attack easily, but Rocky is taken down by a sweep, the samurai puts a foot on fallen Rangers chest and his sword to his throat.

"Who are you," Kat asks before he does the unspeakable to Rocky.

"I am Herotica, the guardian of the Crypt of Romonovy," the samurai answers.

"Love what you've not done to the place," Rocky breathes.

"Who are you."

Tommy steps forward and speaks with pride, "we're the Power Rangers."

"Let me guess, Zordon sent you. I take it the creeps that took my helmet cleaned your clocks, ohy, Zordon should have known better" the samurai chuckles, letting Rocky back to his feet.

"Is there anyway to defeat the monster," Aisha asks optimistically.

"Anything can be defeated, no matter how powerful, if you use the right plan."

"What is the right plan," Rocky asks.

"The first is not to have sword put to your throat, ohy. Don't worry boyes, we can beat this problem the old boy in there set up a plan in case this happened, I tried to tell him it would never happen but he was paranoid, you know."

"It has happened," Rocky pointed out, Herotica just smiled at him. He then walked into the chamber with Romonovy's body.

He returns with a small box, he explains to the Rangers that the Power of Romonovy, is in fact not his power, or at least not all of it. No one creature can wield the full power, it is to great, that was why Romonovy sealed off sections of his mind, it is also why he continues to live in the eternal slumber. The powers left within Heortica's helmet are more powerful then any force on the planet Earth, but they are matched by the power of the Shadow Crystal. He opens the box revealing a gem that seems to suck light into it.

"Now, this crystal represents the darkness inside Romonovy," Herotica explains, "if you enter the worlds within the crystal and pass the test he will give you the power you need to defeat this new menace."

"We'll do it," Tommy said, speaking for the whole group with confidence.

"Ohy, slow down man, I haven't told you what you'll be going up against in there."

"So your going to tell us what we face," quizzed Adam.

"Let me guess, it's an unspeakable evil," Rocky sighs, "a creature of pure terror."

"That goes without saying, it is from your own world of terror however, inside this crystal you will meet your worst fear."

"We need the power to save the world," Tommy tells him, "we have to take the chance."

"Then I wish you all the luck in your world." The crystal beams the six teenagers into its self. "Well that's the last we'll see of them, pity I quiet liked them." He sits on one of the benches and takes out a book.

*                                           *                                             *

Tommy picks himself up off the ground, looks around himself he sees a sky that is deep purple, a stony ground is beneath his feet. He tries his communicator, but it is down he, and he assumes the other Rangers, have to go through this alone. He walks a while, deciding to explore the landscape. Not far away he finds a small deserted settlement, he quickly finds out why it is deserted a man-spider statue has come to life.

"This is from the universe of terrors," he laughs, "this should be easy, it's morphing time."

Only problem was that it wasn't, he reached for his morpher but it wasn't there.

*                                           *                                             *

In a world that looks similar to the world Tommy landed on, but with a green sky and a pink sea, Rocky is enjoying the down time that he's experiencing, until he hears the sounds of laughter from the other side of the ridge he is resting on. He looks over the edge and sees Adam and Aisha with another person, who looks like a face from the past, but it couldn't be him could it they seem to be in the shadows. Suddenly a monster attacks the trio, Rocky reached for his morpher but it was not there, the figure with his friends turned towards him, it was Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Ranger. Jason takes something from behind his back and suddenly he is the Red Ranger once again, he easily wipes the floor with the monster. Once the monster is dispatched the others congratulate him, and Rocky realises he has been replaced.

*                                           *                                             *

Billy finds himself in an ancient Roman coliseum, in the centre of the arena, a quick look round shows the attention to detail that has gone into creating this incredible building. Unfortunately his admiring of the craftsmanship is cut short, as a gate opens at the far end of the arena and three skeletons in Roman armour enter, one has a spear, one a net, and the other has a sword and shield.

"A fight Ranger," a disembodied voice calls out, "you must defeat these knights in mortal combat, in this contest your intelligence will do you no good."

*                                           *                                             *

 Aisha is swimming in a giant river that seems to cover the entire planet she has landed on, she is finding the swim exhilarating, until she is confronted with a 'gator monster. Her first reaction is to reach for her morpher, it's not there, she tries to swim away from the monster, but it is faster in the water then she could ever hope to be. It catches her and dunks her head under the water, and begins to drown the poor girl.


	4. Heroes and Villains part 3

**Heroes and villains part 3**

****

Kat found herself in a room she recognised, it was in Rita and Zedd's palace, she had been there back when she first arrived in Angel Grove. It was here that Rita empowered the poor girl the first time she broke the spell that had been put on her. She was alone in the room, she had not been taken prisoner, she knew she could just walk out into the main castle, she was even confident that she could find her way round it. As she headed to the door she realised what the sensation was she had been feeling since she had become aware of where she was, she felt like she had awoke from a dream. She reached behind her back for her morpher but it was gone, she began to suspect that it had never really been there. Shaking off her doubts she left the room and began looking for a way to get back to Earth, it didn't take long before she was in the throne room. She heard a noise behind her as she moved through the room, turned and gasped as the throne turned to face her and Rita Repulsa was revealed to be sat on it.

"So you're up and about are you my Kitty," she says her voice full of glee, "it's about time, I've got a mission for you."

"A mission," Kat mumbled finding her voice, she wanted to tell her to stick the mission where the sun doesn't shine but all she could manage was "what mission, mistress."

*                                           *                                             *

Adam was in a friendly familiar place, the juice bar. He was sat on at a table with a pretty girl, they were just talking and having a good time together, Adam was enjoying the quest for these new powers much more then he did the previous one. He suddenly thought he heard a noise behind him, turned around but nothing was there. A few moments later the same thing happened, by the third time Adam was certain that something was going on that he wasn't party to and went to find out what it was.

Adam moved into the side room where he was sure the sound was coming from and he found he wasn't imagining things there was a figure in there, in the shadows. He told Adam that he was a Shadow Panther Ninja, calling him the Black Ranger, and he threatened the girl that was sat at his table and then he was gone into the darkness. Adam thought for a moment then heard the door click, the ninja was after the girl, Adam reached straight for his power coin, but it was gone. He rushed out to try and stop the ninja with out his powers if he could, but he was clearly too late. The ninja was there, holding the girl between Adam and himself with a knife to her throat, Adam knew he couldn't stop him before he cut her throat and he froze.

The ninja laughed and dropped the girl, she was unharmed, "you're not ready yet," he mocked before vanishing into the either. Adam rushed across to the girl to make sure she was okay.

*                                           *                                             *

Tommy attacked the stone monster without his powers, he knew it was dangerous but some one had to stop it. He tried a frontal assault but that was no use, so he set traps for the monster, the monster just breezed through them. It took everything Tommy could throw at it and didn't even slow down, Tommy's frustration was clear and he backed off believing he could not win. He sat in one of the buildings and began to weep.

*                                           *                                             *

Rocky moved away as what he had seen began to sink in, he was no longer needed, surplice to requirements. He has always thought of himself as being the weak link in terms of the team, he was not the greatest fighter, he was not the smartest, he didn't even keep the spirits of the team high. It realised that it was just a matter of time before he was going to be replaced, better that it was someone like Jason rather then a stranger that the others didn't know was better then him. It was in this dark hour that the stranger appeared to him, he offered him the very thing that would prove to the others that he was still an important and needed part of the group. The stranger said that he could unleash a monster that would defeat the Red Ranger and then Rocky could arrive and trap the beast. Rocky began to consider the options.

*                                           *                                             *

Back on Earth, in the command centre the Uberputty sneaked in, it has gone straight for the storage room, it teleports many containers of many different shapes and sizes to Lord Zedd's palace before Alpha discovers it's presence. Alpha's first instinct is to cower away from the creature, but he knows better then that, he attacks the Putty. Rather then get into a confrontation with the android the enhanced creature backs away and disappears. Alpha begins to check what's missing, but he can't tell for sure as the only inventory they have for the stores was from before the Power Rangers gained there powers.

*                                           *                                             *

Billy was on the run from the gladiators, he was aware that he no match for them in any aspect of the physicality of this contest. He managed to hide from them every now and again, but never for long enough to escape or even formulate a plan of action. At the moment though he has managed to avoid the creatures for long enough for him to consider what is going on. Finally it dawns on him why he has been so afraid, the fact that he was told that his intelligence made no difference, he had just excepted that and gave them the advantage. Suddenly he remembered something that he had been told by Trini's uncle, "they will try to make you feel that your intelligence is worthless, but the only time it is, is when you believe that as well." A smile began to sprout on his lips and he knew how to defeat his foes. Suddenly safe in this knowledge, his morpher reappeared in his hand, just in the nick of time as well, the trio had found him. He rolled away from them jumped into the middle of the trio, and let them attack, flipping away at the last second, they trapped each other. Billy then morphed and he disappeared.

*                                           *                                             *

Aisha was released from the monsters grip and began taking huge gulps of oxygen, she kicked out at the monster as it moved closer to her, but the attack is clumsy and leads to her going under once again. It's then that she realises that the only way she'll beat the creature is to use the full space she has been given, and that means fighting it underwater. She knees it in the groin area making it let her go, she took a big gulp of air and dived under again where she hit a fierce attack using her fists and feet. When she came up for air her morpher appeared in her hand, she didn't even think she morphed and disappeared from the fight.

*                                           *                                             *

Adam had separated himself off from the poor girl that had been attacked simply because she knew him. Adam was beginning to withdraw himself from the people around him, he had been afraid that this might happen ever since he took over as the Black Ranger. Now he knew that his only hope was to stay away from everyone that wasn't able to deal with the threats around them. Any time the girl came close to him he moved away, but the more he moved away the harder she tried. Suddenly she was attacked by the ninja once again and Adam flew into a rage. He was staying away from her, he thought as he kicked the ninja in the face, so this wouldn't happen. After the ninja went down he realised that she was not in danger because of him, it was because she was alive, one of the few things that helped to let her keep on doing that was because of him. On realising the true nature of his responsibility his morpher appeared, he morphed and disappeared.

*                                           *                                             *

Rocky made his choice, "maybe I'm not the man that they need as the Red Ranger," he told the stranger, "but that doesn't make it right to do this."

With that the stranger transformed into the Red Ranger who gave him his morpher back, telling him that he deserved the power. He morphed and was gone. Somewhere in the either Jason smiled.

*                                           *                                             *

Kat appeared in Angel Grove Park, a glass case in her hand that contained a moth, Rita had told her to release the creature in the park. It would put everyone in the city to sleep and then it would be theirs for the taking. Even though she didn't want to she was unable to refuse, it was like she was Rita slave once again. She was about to release the creature but managed to stop herself at the last second. She managed to activate a moment of crisis, she knew that if she released the moth she would have given in to the spell totally and had no way back, but if she refused she would be free. The easiest thing would have been to give in, and a certain part of her was telling her to do that, she began to tell herself that if she fights it she will lose anyway so why make it harder then it needs to be. She pushes this thought from her head and begins to fight it, she tries to push away images of Rita and Zedd and bring in images of her friends. She begins thinking of what freed her the first time and remembers that Kim gave her these powers for a reason. This faith gave her the focus to break the spell and she refused to free the moth, which transformed, carry case and all, into her morpher. She morphed and vanished like the others.

Tommy however seems to be having a much more difficult time.


	5. Heroes and villains part 4

Heroes and villains part 4  
  
Tommy had managed to regain his feet and finished his tears, he knew they were doing him no good. Instead he began to use ti chi, to refocus his mind and find a way to defeat the stone spider monster. Once his mind had emptied the words that Herotica had told them came back once again, "Anything can be defeated, no matter how powerful, if you use the right plan." Suddenly he has the very plan, he lures the creature to the roof, dodging any attack it tries, until he can sweep away the monsters legs sending it over the edge of the building to the hard floor that shatters the creature. Tommy knew he couldn't beat it but figured that maybe he could get the town to do it for him. His morpher appeared, he morphed and joined the other Rangers.  
* *  
* Back in the crept of Romonovy, Herotica is amazed to see the return of the Power Rangers, now fully morphed, "maybe Zordon didn't make a half bad choice of Rangers after all," he mutters. "okay so you've done all the action adventure stuff to earn this so here is your big prize. What you have done is show true courage in this face of your fears, the thing that makes a hero is not not being afraid, it's doing what you have done, and as such you have the now got access to the Hero Zords. Billy, for your sense of wisdom and agility, you may call on the mighty Blue Pegasus. Aisha, for your fearsome power, and the ability to use it, you have the Yellow Gator. Adam, you have incredible martial arts skills that are based solely on your strengths and carry yourself with honor, you have the sleek Black Panther. Rocky, you have a sense of righteousness yet remain humorous, you are a wash of contradictions that somehow work together, as such you command the Red Manticore. Kat, you have grace and poise, yet you also have something mysterious about yourself, you therefore control the Pink Moth. These five Zords will come together to form the Hero Megazord, the strongest the assault team can be. Tommy, you feel the responsibility of leadership and you have an unwillingness to give up, if at first you don't succeed you do try again, you have earned the White Spider." The Rangers are thrilled with their new Zords, but there is still more the samurai has to tell them "this is but the tip of the power you have remember, this power is from inside you. With it focused you can defeat almost anything, but your greatest weapon is your ability to work as a team. Now it is time to reclaim my helmet, and as such I am coming with you.  
* *  
* The Angel Grove the Rangers return to is in a bad way, Power-House has continued his attack while the Rangers were away, and with nothing to stop him he has destroyed many warehouses. Most of the citizens were staying inside trying to remain in the safer parts of the city, others were heading for the nearest state border. A group of the enhanced Putties attack the Rangers led by the Uberputty, Herotica tells them that he will handle the Putties while the Rangers take on the monster. The Rangers are unsure about leaving him to fight them on his own until he swings his sword and takes out three in one attack, the Rangers call on their new Zords. Before they can go after the monster the ten of the Putties are enlarged by Zedd. "That's impossible," Billy tells the others, "the cell structure is to unstable they should just turn into dust." "Looks like the helmet is more powerful then we gave it credit for," Rocky responds. "However they've managed it can you guys handle them while I keep the monster from destroying Angel Grove," Tommy asks, the others all agree.  
  
"Now boyes," Herotica announced to the four Putties and the Uberputty, "we can do this the easy way, where you give me the helmet back, or we do this the hard way, where you go down I take my helmet from you and then get ver schnicen." The four Putties attack the guardian, "fine have it your way." The first Putty swept to the ground and hit in the chest with the but of Heroticas sword. The second takes two sword swipes and goes down, the other two fall to the same slicing attack. The Uberputty looks for somewhere to run to but is instantly set apon by the warrior for the side of good. The helmet is quickly removed and the Putty is destroyed by fear of what will happen to it now. Herotica puts his helmet back on.  
* *  
* The Putties try to out flank the Zords but the air born Blue Pegasus and Pink Moth Zords fire their lasers, three from the Pegasus, one on each wing one in it's mouth, three from the Moth, one on each wing again, one from spine-like column in the middle of the Zord. Four of the Putties are destroyed by this attack. The Panther grows claws on each of its front paws, jumping onto a Putty and launches a missile out of its tail at another. A laser pops up off the back of the Gator sending a blast that cuts straight through a couple of the attackers. The final two are destroyed by the Manticore when it uses its tail as a club and swings from one to the other. The Zords then rush to assist Tommy.  
* *  
* Speaking of Tommy, he's been holding his own against Power-House, a section on the body of the Spider has opened and released disc like missiles that back the muscle-bound monster off. It then follows up with swings from its front legs that are spiked at the end. It then jumps over the monster and releases a net from a rear compartment. By this point the other Rangers have arrived and bring the Hero Zord assault team together forming the Hero Megazord. The Black Panther and the Blue Pegasus provide the legs, the Red Manticore the body and head, the Gator becomes the arms and the Pink Moth becomes the chest plate. Suddenly a spurt of energy appears beside them and Herotica, with helmet, is suddenly the same size as the Megazord. The Megazord calls on the Hero Megasword and the two blade wielders set on the monster, when it falls after the duo hit him on both sides the Hero Megazord empowers its weapon. It releases an energy wave hitting the monster, the attack that would destroy any monster didn't destroy this one simply because it is still strengthened by the helmet. "Sorry about that Rangers," Herotica says realising his mistake, he takes the extra power from the monster, "while we have the chance why not try the other major Zord combo." "What's that," Tommy asked surprised that it hadn't already been mentioned. "The Spider-Megazord." They change mode as the monster struggles back to his feet, the Spider replaces the Manticore and the Moth becomes the back cover. Two of the unused legs, the two spiked ones, lock together creating a boomerang like weapon. The Megazord throws the weapon and it destroys Power-House.  
* *  
* The Rangers return to the command centre, joined by Herotica, Zordon congratulates them on gaining the new power. After increasing the defence of the building so once again you need a power coin to enter, Herotica tells them that it is time he took his leave of them. "Don't worry," he says before he leaves, "I know you'll struggle to get by without me so I've left Zordon here a way to contact me. He can get in touch with me when you need the help or if you want someone to appear at your Bar Mitzvah." He then vanishes back to his tomb service. "I thank you for what you have done," Zordon tells them, "now is the time to return to the party for your graduation." "Before we go Zordon," Tommy announces, "I think we have something we must tell you, it's about the choice you gave us." "We went through a lot today," Kat points out. "And it brought what we do into focus," Adam adds. "This is when we pick are path in life," Aisha continues. "And this is ours," Billy finishes. "In other words you're stuck with us," Rocky summarises. Zordon smiles at his students, they have chosen the way of the hero once again.  
* *  
* "That was a great plan," Rita sarcastically informs her husband, "the best way to beat the Power Rangers is to give them more power." "Oh do shut up," Zedd responds half incensed by the defeat, half by his wife's constant nagging. "Father was right, I should have married someone with a skull."  
  
"You think he was right why don't you go back to him." "Fine, I will." Rita storms out. "Good," Zedd shouts after her, "I don't care." They have rowed before, that's not an unusual occurrence, but she has never walked out on him before. Lord Zedd walks back to his private chamber and does something that no one has ever seen him do, something he would never admit to anyone. In the one place that no one can see him, Lord Zedd began gently to cry over the woman that just walked out on him. 


	6. Mean Green part 1

Mean green part 1  
  
From his moon base, Lord Zedd is in a foul temper, his wife has walked out on him to take a holiday, his latest monster has been defeated by the Power Rangers, and he is out of ideas on how to conquer the world.  
  
"My lord," snorts mordant, "good news."  
  
"What," Zedd snaps not used to being interrupted during his brooding, "the Rangers have died in a freak boating accident?"  
  
"Er, no," the pig creature responds some what perplexed, "one of the Rangers is on her own in the park, she seems to be trying to do some dancing."  
  
"Dancing," Zedd is now in a rage over the activities of the Ranger, he feels they see him as such a lack of a threat that they seek their excitement elsewhere. "She wants to dance does she, well lets give her someone to dance with," he calls out to his other helper, "Goldar, send in a dozen putties. We'll see how she likes to dance with them."  
  
* * *  
  
Down in Angel Grove Park, Katherine Hillard, also known as the pink ranger, is attempting to remind herself of her old Ballet lessons she learned in her native Australia. She had been complaining to Adam that while they were perfecting there martial arts or teaching them she felt a little bored. He had asked her what she did while in Australia to keep herself amused, and she said that she had always danced but since moving to California she hadn't taken it up again. Adam told her that she could teach her skills to a new generation and carry on training, he told her about a school that operated on a Saturday morning she could attend and it has been her pet project since. Now she was almost back to the level she was at before she arrived in the city that seems to attract evil, having weathered sarcastic comments from Bulk and Skull when she started earlier this afternoon.  
  
After a few more short routines she returns to her bag and takes out a towel wiping the sweat from her brow, she stretches to relieve the tension from her body, and picks up her bag. As she makes to leave, the Putties Lord Zedd had sent down appear and surround her. "Putties," she exclaims in her thick Australian accent, "what do they want." Her first thought is to morph but there are too many witnesses around, so she has to fight without using her powers. The Putties begin their attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Not far away two young men are walking in the park discussing the tournament set to take place tomorrow at the gym and juice bar, they both have English accents. One of the men is Spence dressed in combat trousers and a white polo neck, he has dark hair neatly combed back and gelled. The other is Eddy who wears a pair of black jogger bottoms and a dark green T- shirt, his hair is a lot more unkempt, it seems to be cut in a wild bob with his fringe hanging over his face, it is a light brown colour. Both men seem to entered into the contest there opponents to be drawn at random on the day of the contest. They step over a small hillock and see the Putties appear around a pretty girl in a pink dancers costume.  
  
"Well they said life here would be exciting," comments Eddy, he then passes his bag to Spence, "hang on to that would you," he tells him.  
  
Spence takes the bag from his friend then asks "what are you going to do?"  
  
He looks at him with a glare that seems to say, you know what I'm going to do, there is nothing you can say that will stop me, so don't bother. Spence doesn't bother he just sighs and let's his friend and sparring partner play the hero.  
  
Eddy walks up behind the putties and asks them "excuse me what seems to be the trouble." The putties ignore him. "I said," says Eddy becoming more animated, "'cuse me."  
  
The woman looks up at him and warns "these things are dangerous."  
  
"Then you need a hand," he comments with a glint in his eyes, that contradict his unassuming image. He grabs the nearest Puttie on the near shoulder from behind and the far shoulder from the front, whipping him backward to the floor, he follows it up with a punch to the chest. When the punch connects the strange creature explodes.  
  
Kat also goes on the offensive, with a few strong kicks and punches to the Z marks on their chests, the attacked creatures, she then tells her new ally, "I can handle it."  
  
"I don't doubt," he agrees never missing a beat in the brawl he is engaged in, "but your not going to refuse help when it is offered are you?"  
  
"Well no," she says returning to the fight, "but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
He kicks the final assailant in the chest and it explodes, "not much of a problem, my dear." He walks across to her and extends his hand to her, "I'm Eddy by the way."  
  
"Kat," she tells him as she shakes his hand, "are you here for the big tournament tomorrow."  
  
"Aye, that I am luv," he turns back towards the hillock then calls out, "it's alright Spence, you can come out now."  
  
"I wasn't hiding," he protests as he moves out from behind a small group of trees, "I was ready to work as a second front."  
  
Eddy shakes his head and turns back to Kat, "this is Spence my cowardly companion."  
  
"Hey," Spence objects.  
  
* * *  
  
"How could this happen," Lord Zedd fumes, "she was all alone, is the least experienced Ranger and was already tired from her practice, and yet she walks away unhurt."  
  
"Well there was this English lad," Mordant began.  
  
"I saw what happened you idiotic..."  
  
As he was about to insult his minion further Goldar enters with one of the boxes stolen from the Command Centre, a small case for jewellery "My Lord I have an idea." He shows Zedd the contents of the case. The nearest thing to a smile that Lord Zedd can muster contorts on his metallic features.  
  
* * *  
  
The following day at the youth centre, Kat is explaining to the others about the attack by the Putties. She goes on to tell them about the way Eddy had helped her, and how they spent the next hour just talking. Tommy seems a little uneasy about this, but doesn't speak. With that Eddy and Spence arrive Kat calls them over.  
  
"Hi," he greets, "you must be the guys Kat was telling me about."  
  
"So are you here for the tournament," Tommy asks offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I won the mixed martial arts entry tournament for the UK."  
  
"You'll be going back there soon then," Tommy still speaks offhandedly.  
  
"No, I'm finishing my collage course here. I'm majoring in Popular Culture, focusing on the influence of monsters, that's why I'm in Angel Grove."  
  
"Hey look," notes Rocky, "the competition's starting."  
  
"The first encounter this afternoon," lieutenant Stone begins, "pits a local favourite, Tommy Oliver, against the British under 21 MMA champion of the year Edward Wilson."  
  
Eddy turns to his opponent, "hey man, good luck."  
  
They move to the mats and after a few bows and handshakes the five-minute point-scoring contest begins, Tommy is aggressive with his tactics but is continually blocked by the much more grappling based style of his opponent. The event is a purests dream they are going move for counter-move, throw for counter-throw and hold for counter-hold. No one in the audience could predict the result leading to a lot of tension in the final few seconds of the match where Tommy missed a kick, and Eddy capitalised with a strong Grecko-Roman throw. This last second difference maker made all the difference giving the win to the visitor, the crowd applaud both efforts.  
  
After a few congratulations have been offered to both men, and Spence has been defeated by Adam, Eddy leaves for home. Tommy is sat quietly to the side of his five friends, somewhat dejected.  
  
"Come on Tommy," Aisha cheerily reassures, "what does one loss mean." Tommy ignores her, "that guy really bugs you doesn't he?" Tommy can't help but crack a smile at this comment, he turns back to his friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Not far away, Eddy walks down a back road, the shortest route to his flat, and is confronted by Goldar, who gives him the case, the winged monkey then disappears.  
  
"People have the funniest ways of getting about round here," Eddy says to himself. He then hears a noise behind him, turns and is confronted by a red spectre that seems to have no skeleton.  
  
A beam is projected from his staff with a Z at the top, which links the case and the carrier. "I am Lord Zedd," the monster explains to him, "and you are my evil Green Ranger." And he was. 


	7. Mean Green part 2

Mean green part 2 

Lord Zedd has told his new warrior the identities of the Power Rangers and that they draw there power from power coins, he also tells his protégé that there leader the being known as Zordon of Eltar. He gives the Ranger a jamming device that is designed to block the power that runs through the command centre cutting the Rangers off from not only Zordon but his robot aid Alpha 5. The evil Ranger teleports to the command centre to use the device.

* * *

Back at the youth centre, Aisha brings Tommy back to the rest of the group, he still seems a little dejected. The others attempt to cheer him back up.

"It was an incredible match," Adam tells him, Tommy just sighs.

"Yeah," agrees Kat, "if you guys had a 12 matches, it'd probably end with you getting half a dozen wins and him getting six."

"You think so," says Tommy starting to regain his composure.

"Of course it's true," Aisha adds in her infectiously optimistic manner, "your one of the greatest martial artistes in the world."

"And the greatest Ranger," Adam adds in a hushed tone.

Much of the pettiness that Tommy was feeling had left him, and he had his pride restored by his friends. With Tommy once again back to his normal self, full reassured, the communicators built into their watches went off. Tommy led them to a dark corner of the gym and then answered.

"Rangers," Alpha bleated over the device, "we have urgent news come to the command centre at once."

Tommy turns to his friends after hearing the message, "okay guys lets go."

"What about Billy," Rocky asks.

"He's at his lab," Tommy tells him, "he'll meet us there."

* * *

The, now six, Rangers are teleported to the outside of the command centre the power dying before they could get all the way to there destination.

"That's really weird," notes Adam.

"Definitely," agrees Aisha.

The Rangers force the doors open and see the command centre in total darkness. They cautiously move inside and see, to their horror, Zordon is gone and Alpha 5 is totally in active.

Billy goes across and examines Alpha, "there doesn't seem to be any damage to Alpha, it's as if some one just took out his batteries."

"But who could have done it," asks Kat as Billy rejoins the rest of the Rangers in the centre of the control room.

"That," Adam grimly notes, "is the mystery."

"A mystery no longer," cries a voice from behind the Rangers, they turn to see the silhouette of a figure in the doorway. As he walks out into the light and his features are revealed he tells the Rangers, "it was my doing, I am the new Green Ranger."

"If you really where a Ranger," Rocky calls towards him stepping forward, "you'd be fighting with us."

"I serve a real power in this cosmos," he mockingly replies, "I serve Lord Zedd."

"Well if you want to rip off my act," Tommy warns, "you have to be prepared for the consequences." He turns to the others and cries, "it's morphing time!"

After each Ranger calls on their powers they approach the stranger, he laughs off their display of power.

"It takes more then brightly coloured pyjamas to scare me," he tells them. He then notes he is out numbered and calls on a Putty Patrol.

In the fight that follows the Rangers spend most of the time beating on the Putties as the Green Ranger picks his shots on the Rangers when they are undefended. After the evil warrior has weakened the other Rangers he goes face to face with Tommy, who challenges his counterpart in green to a one on one confrontation.

The other Rangers finish off the putties as the White and Green Rangers stare out one another.

"We are two sides of the same coin," the Green Ranger tells the hero, "the Ying and the Yang. The good and the evil, the light and the dark."

"No," Tommy tells him, "we are not the same, you are an impostor, a fake. You are not like me at all."

"We are more alike then you know. We are the same you and I, the path you have trod I now walk, I am the warrior you are, were and always shall be."

With the banter part of the fight out of the way the two combatants engage in mortal combat. The contest is a stalemate neither giving nor gaining in the fight, any shots that get through the defence of either fighter are absorbed by the armour they both where. In the end as the other Rangers return to support Tommy, the White Ranger lands a powerful kick that sends his foe to the ground ten feet from where he was stood.

"This is not over Rangers," The Green Ranger tells them as he disappears.

* * *

The Rangers return to the command centre, Billy slips into a side room and returns with a battery powered flash light.

"I'll start to look into what's happened here," Billy tells them, "and how we can reverse it you guys get back to the juice bar, see if you can find any suspects for who the Green Ranger could be."

"Good idea Billy," Tommy agreed, "I think the key to defeating the Green Ranger has something to do with what he said to me, I just can't put my finger on it yet."

* * *

"I can't believe the Power Rangers defeated you," Lord Zedd is furious.

"They didn't defeat me," Eddy protests, "it was a fairly brave retreat," Lord Zedd is not amused. "Well," he continues, "they were six highly skilled martial artistes and I was unarmed."

"You want a weapon," A thought crosses Lord Zedd's brain, "then you must prove yourself worthy of one. Bring me the power coins of five of the rangers and I will give you a weapon of immense power."

"No problem."

* * *

At the command centre Billy, who has demorphed, has made little progress, he keeps discovering time and again the machines are undamaged; they just have no power reaching them. He just became more and more frustrated, so frustrated that he didn't notice a figure appear behind him. The figure walks over and calmly covers Billy's mouth and nose with a rag soaked in chloroform until he passes out and then takes his power coin.

* * *

The other five Rangers have split up and begin to ask subtle questions of their fellow patrons at the juice bar. Eddy watches from the doorway, then slips out, he convinces a local troublemaker to bring him Aisha's bag for ten dollars. The punk does it and Eddy steals the yellow power coin, returning the bag to its rightful owner straight afterwards. He claims the lad who tried to steal the bag got away, Tommy is not impressed by the act of supposed heroics. Bulk and Skull enquire why Adam is asking all these questions, getting right up in his face, Rocky slips his bag off his shoulder and goes to support Adam.

"I suppose you know this could be seen as police harassment," Rocky tells the two members of the junior police patrol. It doesn't take long for Bulk and Skull to back down.

When Rocky returns to his bag, he is surprised he left it open. Eddy next goes up to Adam and tells him that back where he's from Bulk and Skull would be off the force for that. Suddenly as they move up the steps to the counter of the juice bar Eddy trips and collides with Adam, they go down in a heap. As the other Rangers come across to help them up they are detangling themselves and Eddy is apologising.

"I am so sorry," he enthuses, "I can be such a twerp at times."

"Oh don't worry," Adam reassures, "it's lucky you didn't do that against Tommy."

"Yes," Tommy adds suspiciously, "wasn't it just."

Kat walks Tommy away and tells him to try and be nicer to Eddy, she still remembers what it's like to be new to a town. The others have gone back to their questioning, Eddy passes Kat her bag back, that she left by him as she took Tommy to the side.

* * *

"He's done it," Lord Zedd exclaims with a mix of shock and delight, "now it is time to send down a monster." A beam fires from his staff and hits an bug in the park. "Arise Spi-Dor."

The spider turns into a seven-foot tall blue skinned monster with eight eyes in pairs of two above each other on its cone like head.


	8. Mean Green part 3

Mean green part 3 

In the youth centre a bulletin comes on the radio that a monster has appeared in Angel Grove Park. The Rangers make eye contact with one another across the room and move towards the door where they all meet up. As soon as they get outside and to a deserted, out of sight, corner behind the juice bar Tommy declares the call to morphing and changes into the White Ranger. The others discover their power coins are missing.

"Well I guess we know the Green Ranger was in there," Adam points out.

"Yeah, but now we can't morph," groans Rocky.

"You know who I think it is," Tommy asks, envy and anger in his voice, "I bet it's that British kid, Eddy."

"Tommy," Kat says defensively.

"Well whoever took the coins," Aisha interrupts, "someone needs to stop the monster attack in the park.

"Go on with out us Tommy," Kat advises, "we'll meet up with Billy and send him to help."

"Okay," Tommy reluctantly agrees, "just, you guys be careful."

"Definitely," urges Adam.

Moments after the Rangers head off, Eddy swaggers out of the juice bar, proud of his accomplishment. He makes sure he is not being observed and teleports back to Lord Zedd's palace on the moon.

The White Ranger appears in Angel Grove Park with Saba in hand, but the monster is nowhere to be seen. He moves over one of the small hillocks and spots a group of locals fleeing in terror of something in a small patch of trees. He moves in to investigate.

The other Rangers who were at the juice bar have made it to the command centre. There is still no power on, when they open the big sliding doors the building is in darkness. They just manage to see the faint glimmer of light behind a work unit, telling them that Billy's flashlight is back there. They tread carefully towards their scientifically gifted friend until Rocky sees through squinted eyes a body on the floor. After alerting the others they all rush to the prone form and, after making sure he's still alive, help wake up the unconscious Billy.

"What happened," asks Adam concerned for his friends well being.

"Not sure exactly," Billy explains gradually becoming more sentient, "I was chloroformed from behind, don't know who did it."

"I bet it was the Green Ranger," Rocky complains angrily, "if I could get my hands on that no good…"

"Easy Rocky," Aisha remarks, "any luck getting anything working again?"

"Negatory, the good news is nothings damaged, the bad news is nothing works. What about you, any luck uncovering clues to help crack the identity of the mystery Ranger."

"Nothing," Adam says frustrated.

"Other then Bulk and Skull, no one was acting odd," Kat continues, equally frustrated.

"And Bulk and Skull always act odd," adds Rocky trying to keep some optimistic humour in the group.

"I have done as you asked, my lord," Eddy tells Lord Zedd, "five power coins as ordered."

"You have done well," Zedd admits with pride, "you shall be rewarded with this." Eddy is given the Sword of Darkness, "this sword is tied in to the spell I have put on you, as long as you wield it you will be under my power. Now go, my monster can handle the White Ranger, the others are at the command centre, destroy them."

Eddy reaches behind his back and pulls out a power morpher, and calls into the darkness, "Dragon," and he turns into the Green Ranger and vanishes from the moon.

"Do you think he can defeat the Power Rangers," Goldar asks his master.

"Right now I don't care, I have the power coins, my master plan can begin at long last." He hands the coins to Mordant, "take these to my scientist, tell him to begin his tests."

"No problemo, chief," Mordant happily replies, "I've just the case to put these in."

"Goldar," Zedd turns back to his most trusted helper.

"Yes my lord," Goldar grovels.

"You may have a point, my Green Ranger is unproven when he is out numbered, send down a batch of Putties to support him."

"Of course, your evilness."

In Angel Grove Park Tommy has finally managed to find Lord Zedd's latest monster, the Spi-Dor, it is in a small group of trees, protected by the foliage. When it spots the White Ranger it is pleased to see him, declaring that he is food. The creature, perched in a tree, drops to the ground in front of the champion for justice and hits him with a major upper cut, sending him into a nearby tree. Tommy gets up retaliates with a fly kick, a slash from Saba and a sweep. The monster rolls to it's feet and fires a blast from it's eyes that the White Ranger narrowly avoids, it then spits a piece of webbing from its mouth that hits the Ranger trapping him in a net.

Just outside the command centre the others aren't fairing much better. They were convinced to go out and face the Green Ranger five on one, but the second they set one foot outside the safety of there home base a batch of Putties arrived. The four Rangers fighting the Putties are not doing too badly, but Rocky is one on one with the Green Ranger with out the red power coin. The fight is very one sided, despite getting in some of the best kicks he has ever delivered, Rocky is easily subdued by his evil foe.

Tommy quickly finds a way to escape his current predicament; he uses Saba to blast the cocoon like webbing in front of him until it is weak enough for the Ranger to smash out with a fierce punch. Having escaped the trap he calls on the White Ninja Battle staff and is back on the offensive. Tommy is in complete control of the fight until a shot aimed at the creatures head misses and hits a tree. From there, the spider monster quickly disarms the Ranger and creates a web casing around the weapon.

Both Billy and Aisha try to rush the Green Ranger but are quickly out manoeuvred, allowing the evil doer a chance to show his streetfighting influenced MMA style in a two on one scenario. Soon Aisha is on the ground through a rapid succession of throws that have been used to keep the distance from Billy while Aisha gets removed from the equation. Billy then falls to the strong kicking skills of his foe, the back kick to the gut drops the poor unfortunate to the ground winded.

Tommy has not been discouraged by the loss of the Ninja Staff, instead he has become even more aggressive, leading in with strong attacks that catch the monster off balance and send it reeling. The creature retreats to the top of a tree; from up there the creature is able to move around, unnoticed, above the Ranger. Tommy is less then impressed by this tricky tactic, he send Saba to investigate, with the intention of dropping the monster back to ground level so the fight can be finished. As the enchanted Sabre discovers the location of the creature it is cocooned in webbing as well.

Adam mounts a solid attack against the Green Ranger, which results in the evil warrior having to draw his weapon to fend off the attack. Once he had the Sword of Darkness in his hand however Adam was easily overwhelmed, two slices at his gut and he was down, a sweep as he got back up left him on the ground for the rest of the fight. As he finishes downing the Black Ranger, Kat defeats the final Putty.

Spi-Dor has now got Tommy on the ropes, it dropped to the ground behind him, turned him round and hit him in the head, then smacked him back down with a clubbing forearm as the hero tried to retake his feet. Picking him up and throwing him into a tree three different times was meant to add insult to the assault. A blast from the monster's eyes now grounded The White Ranger and the beast moves in for the kill.

The final heroic Ranger stood face to face with the man that had defeated all of her friends. She knew she was the weakest martial artist of the group, having had no real experience before coming to this city, but she tried to defeat him anyway. It was a wasted effort she was quickly dropped to the ground, she refused to yield but in the end she had no choice. She was on her knees as the triumphant Green Ranger slickly walked to her side, ready to do what he was ordered to do; he raises the Sword of Darkness above his head and prepares to finish the job once and for all.


	9. Mean Green Part 4

**Mean Green part 4**

The Green Ranger looks down at the young woman helplessly in front of him, knowing the instructions he's been given is to destroy her, and that a single swing from his reared back sword would do just that. He then remembers the events of the previous day, helping this same girl as she was attacked by Lord Zedd's slaves (isn't that what he is now, he thinks), then spending the rest of the day with her. He thought that he would like it in this town. For a few seconds Eddy's willpower is stronger then the combined power of the Green Ranger and the Sword of Darkness. Those few seconds of strength are all it takes to stop, he rejects the Sword of Darkness, throwing it across the battlefield and teleporting away. Moments later the rejected weapon disappears as well.

In the park, Spi-Dor is moving towards the fallen White Ranger, seizing the opportunity the monster jumps towards its pray intending to land fist first on the hero's chest. At the last second Tommy rolls backwards and regains his feet, he then past the creature and up the trunk of a tree, flipping off when the momentum slackens turning the kick into a Ninnjetti fly kick sending the monster into a tree.

"This isn't over Ranger," the creature calls before vanishing.

"How can this have happened," Lord Zedd bellows. "We had all the Rangers at our mercy and yet they all live. The White Ranger recovering I can understand, he has done it before for," The Green Ranger appears in the throne room, "but you," Zedd's attention shifts to the newcomer, "you let them get away. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes I do," Eddy boldly exclaimed "I am no longer under your spell, I am my own man, and these," he shows the case containing the five stolen power coins, "are going back to there rightful owners. The Power Rangers."

As the defiant youngster attempts to teleport himself and the power coins back to the command centre he is blasted by Zedd, interrupting the escape attempt, but Zedd is not fast enough to stop the power coins disappearing. Lord Zedd then forces the Sword of Darkness into the Green Rangers hand, allowing the spell to retake the brave warrior.

Tommy has returned to the command centre and found the Rangers bruised, beaten, but ultimately unhurt. He asks what's happened, and is told about the attack by the Green Ranger, how he had them down and then when it looked like he was about to finally defeat the Power Rangers he wouldn't.

"Or maybe couldn't," Adam adds.

"He had a curved sword as well," Rocky tells the Leader.

"It was the Sword of Darkness, Tommy," Billy, the only contemporary of Tommy as the Green Ranger, explains.

"The Sword of Darkness," Tommy repeats shocked, "but that was destroyed by Jason to free me from Rita's spell, when I first became the Green Ranger." He then considers what the Green Ranger told him when they first met. "The path I trod he now walks, that's it I know how we defeat the Green Ranger."

"How," asks Aisha with disbelieving optimism.

"If we destroy the sword it should break the spell on him."

"We can't be certain that he is under a spell," Adam warns.

"He is," Kat agrees, "that's why he speared us, he's fighting the spell with everything he has in him."

"How can you be certain it's the sword," Billy asks, "just because it was your trigger doesn't mean it's his."

"Yes it does," responds Tommy.

Before any of the Rangers can respond to Tommy's claim a Green shimmer appears in the doorway of the command centre. Rocky is the first across to it, discovering that it is an ornately decorated case, the others are by his side by the time he opens it. Once it is opened the Rangers see,

"The power coins," Adam enthuses.

"The Green Ranger sent them back to us," Kat says with glee, "I knew he was free from the spell."

"He'll be under the spell as long as he wields the Sword of Darkness," Tommy reminds her, "he just managed to resist it for a while."

"Well," Rocky tells his white suited friend, "whatever the case, we have our powers back now, we've got a monster to smack down and a planet to save."

"Or in other words," Aisha concludes, "it's morphing time!"

The Rangers arrive in the park just as Spi-Dor and the Green Ranger appear.

"Okay guys," instucts Tommy, "I'll face the Green Ranger, you deal with Spi-Dor, as quickly as possible."

"Right," all the others agree in unison, they then divide up, the White Ranger luring his green counterpart into the woods where he first encountered Spi-Dor, the others attacking the monster as a team.

The monster is kept off balance by the contrasting skills and styles of the Rangers until Rocky calls for the Rangers to bring the power weapons together and create the powerful combined weapon that has destroyed many monsters in the past. The energy waves fire from the weapon hitting the monster.

"There doing it again," Lord Zedd moans, "another of my monsters is about to fall to the Power Rangers. I will not allow it to end like this, make my monster grow." Zedd throws a bag to his fallen monster, the bag then explodes releasing a gas that makes the monster go from seven foot to thirty foot. "Now the Power Rangers are doomed."

"Oh please," a voice from behind Zedd mocks, "like I haven't heard that before."

The Lord of evil turns and sees his wife, the evil Rita Repulsa.

In the woods the White and Green Rangers are duelling with there respective weapons, Saba and the Sword of Darkness, neither gain or giving an inch, as has always been the case in the confrontations between these two.

"You are no match for me White Ranger," the evil warrior tells his foe, "I'm better at being the Green Ranger then you ever were."

"Maybe, but I was the Green Ranger back before you knew what a Power Ranger was. I'm better now then I ever was then, I know what I'm fighting for."

The only response the Green Ranger is something that removes all doubt in Tommy's mind about the identity of his foe, all that is said is the exclusively British insult, the one word phrase "poufter."

Suddenly the Green Ranger hits a flurry of attacks disarming his opponent and as he is about to finish the job he is called back to Lord Zedds lunar base.

The other Rangers are now faced by the giant sized version of the monster they had just been fighting and thus called on their Hero Zords, which quickly morph together to form the Hero Megazord. They call on their sword of power and begin to confront the monster, it doesn't take long for the Rangers to get the upper hand, using the sword to cut through the webbing the monster uses or deflect it's blasts.

"This is my wife," Lord Zedd explains to his recalled warrior, "and she has given me a wonderful idea. It is time you learned of your greatest weapon, the Dragonzord."

Lord Zedd then releases a beam of energy that centres on Eddy's hand resurrecting the long vanished Dragon Dagger.

"Now go my Green Ranger," Lord Zedd continues, "call apon the power of the Dragonzord and destroy the Hero Megazord."

"As you wish, my lord," the Green Ranger tells him and teleports back to the battle.

The Hero Megazord has just knocked Spi-Dor to the floor with a strong punch when they decide that now is the time to finish the monster. They rear the sword of power back and are about to swing after it has absorbed enough energy to defeat the monster, but before they can deliver the powerful final blow an old familiar tune is heard from a flute.

At the docks work is done for the day, fortunate really as from the waters the mighty Dragonzord rises and moves towards the park.

"What's happening," Kat asks the others.

Billy answers, "the Green Ranger has called on the Dragonzord. We're in a world of trouble."


	10. Mean Green part 5

**Mean green part 5**

"The Green Ranger has the Dragonzord, Spi-Dor is with him in giant size, I think the Power Rangers are finally done for," Lord Zedd is incredibly pleased with himself, "I am not done yet though." He turns to his main underling, "Goldar go down there and make sure those goody-goodies don't win."

"Of course my lord," Goldar responds before teleporting to join in the fight.

"Do you really think that brainless ape can finish the Rangers," Rita Repulsa asks her husband.

"I don't think it maters, my dear," Zedd laughs, "I think anyone could destroy the Power Rangers if they were backed up by Spi-Dor and the Dragonzord."

* * *

The Hero Megazord has gained the support of the White Spiderzord and it has resulted in an even contest, the Dragonzord has focused on the Megazord while the monster has focused on the White Rangers giant machine. The Dragonzord unloads the missiles stored in its fingers, but they are blocked by the Megazords Wing-shield. A combination of punches, kicks and sword swings allows the Megazord to regain control for the moment. It doesn't last long as Goldar arrives and attacks the Megazord, the Dragonzord then joins in again and the Megazord is double-teamed.

In the meantime the Spiderzord has managed to get the upper hand against the monster of the week, the incredible agility and speed of the Spiderzord is unmatched by Spi-Dor, allowing the multi-legged Zord to hit and run. The monster is never able to catch the Zord and the Zord keeps landing kicks.

"Tommy," Rocky calls over the communication systems, "a little help would be appreciated."

"Not a problem," Tommy responds, his Zord slows to a stop between the other battle and Zedd's monster, recoiling ready to spring. The monster spits a web bolt at the white Zord, unfortunately this was what the White Ranger was hoping for and easily avoids the attack, jumping over the top of it. The webbing hits Goldar trapping him in a cocoon. While in the air the Spiderzord back-flips forward landing on Spi-Dor, embedding its two fang-like blades into the monster. An electric wave travels through the fangs and into Spi-Dor, the energy travels through the monster and then the monster is no more.

Suddenly the Dragonzord is at a two on one disadvantage, the Green Ranger sees the disadvantage and decides that discretion is the better part of valour and retreats, sending the Dragonzord back to the depths, and teleports back to the moon.

"We did it," Rocky says almost shocked by this.

"Not yet we didn't," Tommy disagrees, "the Green Ranger got away."

"We really need to find out who that guy is," Adam suggests.

"I think I know who he is," Tommy tells them.

"Who," all the others ask in unison.

"Eddy."

"Tommy," Kat says exasperated, "I know you don't like him but don't just…"

Tommy cuts her off, "no, I mean it. The Green Ranger said something to me, and it was, well, British."

"He has a point," Billy agrees.

"Thanks Billy."

"Eddy has beaten Tommy, I can't think of anyone else who has."

"Yeah, he beat me because he's evil."

"No," Billy continues, "I don't think he was evil then." Tommy is visibly disappointed.

"I still don't believe it," Kat interjects.

"Okay guys," Adam adds, "no mater who the Green Ranger is, we should get back to the command centre."

The Rangers teleport back to their base while the Zords vanish back to the storage bay.

* * *

"I thought you said that your Green Ranger was something special," Rita complains, "he's no better then any of your other creations."

Zedd shares her rage but has decided to direct it towards the Green Ranger when he returns, and he is more worried about finding a way to beat the Power Rangers permanently. With no flourish or fanfare the Green Ranger enters the moon base.

"You waste of power," Rita turns her rage on the newcomer, "you're not even half the Green Ranger that pathetic Tommy was and that was after I took away his powers."

"Oh yeah," responds Eddy as infuriated as his superiors, "you've done so well against them haven't you. I must be such a disappointment to you, all these monsters you've used have done such a great job haven't they. The monster I had backing me up wasn't exactly a first rate Ranger beater, and your simple simian is even worse. If you don't like my efforts against the Power Rangers why don't you try doing it yourself, your nothing more then a mouth on legs. No one can beat the Rangers when there out numbered six to one."

"You have a good point," Zedd agrees as a scheme enters his mind.

Rita is appalled, "what you agree with this ghastly green good for nothing…"

"Oh do shut up woman, you are a mouth on legs. I have a wonderfully wicked idea, we have the Rangers enter the maze of infinity. There are endless passageways within the maze and without Zordon to teleport them out they will be stuck in inside forever, where we can pick them off one by one."

"And I have an idea about how to get them into the maze," the Green Ranger adds.

* * *

The Rangers, with the exception of Billy who is still working out a way to get Zordon back, have demorphed and are in the park searching for clues towards the identity of the Green Ranger. Tommy is certain who the Green Ranger is and the others think he may be right, with the exception of Kat who is refusing to believe it. They pass Bulk and Skull who have been given instructions to check the park, to stop any disturbances and look after the Angel Grove residents.

They pass a comment about the five teens, and advise them to stay out of trouble while, "Angel Grove's finest do their jobs."

"Sure," Aisha tells them, "You tell us when they get here."

Before they have time to respond the Green Ranger appears behind them. "Angel Grove's finest are you," he mocks, "then you'll be wanting a word with me, no."

They turn and see who is stood behind, scream and run until they realise how heroic they would be if they managed to arrest this new villain. In the mean time the quintet slip into a darkened part of the park behind a group of trees to call on the towns resident champions.

"We arrest you in the name of the City of Angel Grove," Bulk gulps, "will you come along quietly."

"Yeah," Skull adds failing to be intimidating.

"What do you think," Asks the evildoer smugly.

"I think you should step away from them," the newly arrived White Ranger called.

"Oh wait," added the Red Ranger, "you weren't talking to us, were you."

"Oh no, the goody-good guys, what ever shall I do."

"You're going down this time," Tommy warns him, "the Power Rangers are stopping you."

"You have to catch me first," the Green Ranger mocks as he runs towards the trees.

The other Rangers follow him until they reach a gateway, the entrance to the maze of infinity, the Rangers however don't realise this. They see the Green Ranger at the other side and step over the threshold. They chase down the single pathway until it forks out to three different routes, this leads to short questioning about the path to take.

"Right we should split up," Tommy decides.

"Don't you think that's a bit, you know, insane," Aisha asks.

"Remember," Adam points out, "our greatest strength is our ability to work as a team."

"I know that, I just want to stop this guy as soon as possible, don't you trust my ideas," Tommy responds.

"This Green Ranger thing has you off," Rocky points out. "It's like your fighting yourself, or someone you think might be trying to replace you."

"I'm not worried about him trying to be what I was, I've bin there and done that, I just think he enjoys it too much."

"Which is why we need to stay together," Adam tells him.

"Look you guys go off together if you want, I'm going down a different path to try and catch him a bit quicker."

"Look, Tommy," Kat points out wearily, "I don't think it's a good idea for any of us to be alone in here. I think that if we are alone he'll try and pick us off one at a time."

"He can try," Tommy tells them, before he walks off down one of the paths leaving the other Rangers in shock.


	11. Mean Green part 6

**Mean Green part 6**

The enraged White Ranger storms down the corridors of the maze in search of his foe with reckless abandon. He pays no mind to the path he takes going deeper and deeper into the labyrinth until he has no idea which path he has taken and which he hasn't. The only time he stops at all is when he sees the Green Ranger, he is trapped down a cul-de-sac directly in front of the hero.

"So found me at last, have you," the Green Ranger calls out to him, he raises his arms above his head in the universally excepted motion of surrender. "Guess there's nothing else to do but give up." His left begins to glow and the Sword of Darkness appears in his grip and leads in with a swipe from it as pulls the Dragon Dagger from its holster with his other hand.

Tommy is caught off guard by this tactic reels back and falls to the floor, his foe is showing no mercy for the fallen hero he rears back his dagger, comments about how he thought this might take longer and begins to drive the blade into the heroes gut.

Before the dagger even gets near to the Ranger the striking arm is caught by another, the Red Ranger, who comments, "it isn't that easy, you face one Ranger you face us all."

Behind Rocky are the other three Rangers who entered the maze. "Now that was rude," the Green Ranger tells them, "this is a private game 'tween me and the bloke in the white suit." The evildoer flips Rocky over at the feet of the other, and slams the Sword of Darkness into the ground. A fourth wall starts to rise between the Rangers that followed Tommy's path and the other two, "Ah privacy at last." He turns back to the Rangers leader who has made his way back to his feet, "let's dance." The fight begins in earnest.

* * *

On the other side of the new partition the Rangers are looking for a way to break through and help their friend and leader, Rocky takes control. His first attempt has the Rangers using their Dino-blasters, but they have no affect, next the blasts are concentrated on a single point, but the shiny metallic surface barely even gets warm.

"Maybe Billy can help us get through it," suggests Aisha.

"Worth a try," agrees Rocky disappointed that his plan failed, "come in Billy."

"Billy here," the communicator crackled, "the reception is awful."

"We're stuck in some old maze," Rocky explains, "we have no idea how to get back to the entrance our teleporters aren't working and Tommy and the Green Ranger are fighting in a locked room."

"With the systems off line I can't lock on to your signals to pull you out of there. I'm sure it's Zedd's maze, I'm going to call on my Hero Zord and try and destroy it."

"Thanks man, we knew you'd know what to do," Rocky turns off the communicator, "I guess now we wait."

* * *

Back on the violent side of the wall the White and Green Rangers are matched perfectly, the Ninja battlestaff has held off both weapons until it was knocked away and managing to take the Dragon Dagger with it. Now both are using their sword like weapons, and neither has the edge.

"What's matter Tommy," the Green Ranger mocked, "I thought you said I had no chance this time."

Tommy doesn't answer he just carries on fighting, and the mocking is only making him fight harder. The fight continues in much the same way for a number of minutes, the Green Ranger mocking his foe and Tommy being incredibly focused, neither one looks like they have any kind of advantage when the shock wave from an energy blast rocks the arena.

"What the hell was that, an earthquake," asks the Green Ranger taking his eyes from the fight for only a moment.

A moment is all the White Ranger needs however, he sweeps away his foes legs and drops him to the ground. One strong attack from Saba knocks the Sword of Darkness from the fallen Rangers hands, sending it into the creator left by the Pegasus-Zords laser fire. Saba is launched and single blast from the eyes of the head nestled at the end of the hilt of the enchanted sabre and the artefact of evil is no more and the spell on Eddy is broken.

"Are you still evil," asks Tommy suspiciously.

"What happened," he responds.

"It'll come back to you in a second, or at least it did with me."

"Tommy, I'm so sorry, what have I done."

"Don't worry, you acted under a spell I know what that's like."

"Not to break up this session," Rocky cuts in over the communicators, "but soon as Billy freed us Goldar went economy sized and is doing the rampage thing as we speak. We're in the Hero Zords, any help would be a plus."

"Will you help us," asked Tommy looking at his new alley.

"My pleasure, I never liked that monkey-boy anyway," is the answer he hopes for and gets.

"I need White Spiderzord power now."

"I call apon the Dragonzord," says as he picks up the Dragon Dagger from the floor and begins to use it as a flute.

* * *

The White Spiderzord and Dragonzord arrive to join in the battle where the five other Hero Zords are fighting Goldar separately. Goldar is already on the back foot, in fact the main reason they called the others was to make sure the Green Ranger was willing to fight against his former alley.

The Pink Mothzord launches it's missiles from the front rim, sending Goldar back, the Black Pantherzord fires two of it's electrified whiskers into Goldars chest, knocking him to the ground. The Blue Pegasuszord opens its mouth revealing a laser, the blast from which knocks Goldar over as soon as he regains his feet. A laser pops up along the back of the Yellow Gatorzord, Goldar is knocked to the ground again by its blast. Goldar decides not to even bother getting back to his feet, until that is the Red Manticorezord swings its tail-club at him, he barely managed to avoid the mighty weapon. He staggers back to his feet, where the Dragonzord is waiting.

"Okay guys," the Green Ranger announces, "leave him to me." He begins to play the Dragon Dagger once again.

The Dragonzord responds to the instructions and swings its tail knocking Goldar down, raises its hands to the spike on its head. Suddenly the arms swing down releasing an energy bolt that stuns Goldar, then a succession of missiles fire from the mighty machines fingers. Goldar is stunned and primed for the finish, the Green Ranger signals with his weapon/musical instrument that it's time for the finishing move of the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord turns, lifts its tail and the drill on the end begins to spin. The tail then swings, but as it hits Goldar Lord Zedd teleports him away to safety.

* * *

Minutes later at the command centre, the seven Rangers are stood in the main room. Billy is still concerned that Zordon is missing and Alpha is still not operational.

"Oh yeah," the Green Ranger remembers. He walks behind one of the data banks and removes the jamming device, "Zedd gave me this, said it knocks out all the power in the area. If I turn it off." He does so and power returns to the command centre.

More importantly Zordon returns showing no ill effects, "well done my Rangers, you have truly proven yourselves. You have defeated your greatest threat without any help from me."

"Aiyi-aiyi-yi," stammers Alpha as power returns him to life, "the Green Ranger he, he," Alpha is now face to face with the Green Ranger, "he's here."

"It's alright Alpha," Aisha reassures him, "he's on our side now."

"And I think," the newcomer says as he reaches into his belt, "it's time you knew who I am, if you don't already." He takes the coin out of his morpher and reverts back to his human form.

"It's Eddy," Kat, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy exclaim.

Tommy adds, "I knew it."

"Does anyone else think he should say 'I'd have got away with it too, if not for you pesky kids'," asks Rocky.

"Tommy," Eddy says turning to the man he had taunted mercilessly as the Green Ranger. He holds out his hand with the power coin in the palm. "I think this is yours."

A moment passes as the Rangers all watch to see Tommy's reaction, he seems a little taken back at first, but then he realises what must be done. He walks over to him and closes Eddy's hand around the coin.

"Right now," he confides so the others can't hear, "I can think of no better holder of it."

Zordon joins the private conversation, "as you are now a Power Ranger, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless you're forced to. And finally, keep your identity secret. Do you agree to these rules."

"I do," Eddy responds, the other Rangers look thrilled to have a new member of the team.


	12. Champion

Champion 

The Rangers are sat in the youth centre, enjoying a relaxing juice drink and just generally enjoying one another's company. Rocky is sat besides Aisha on one side Eddy on the other, Adam is opposite him surrounded by Billy and Kat. Tommy is at the counter getting himself a drink. He turns round and glances towards the door without thinking it doesn't register for a moment then he double takes. As a long moment passes and he just stares at her, his drink forgotten.

At the table Eddy is the first to see what's taking Tommy so long, he sees that he is dumbfounded by the person in the doorway, he leans over to Rocky and asks him, "so who's the bird in pink?"

Rocky looks up and sees that Tommy is looking at a girl who is looking back at him and his face drops with shock. The others turn to see what has stunned Rocky to silence, slowly all the others join him with the look of shock.

Aisha breaks the silence, "Kim," she says tentatively rising up, "Kim," this one has more energy to, "Oh my god Kimberly Hart," she runs to her flinging her arms around her in greeting.

The girl in the doorway returns the hug, tears in her eyes, she is pretty, dressed in a low-cut pink top and white hipsters. Adam and Billy join Aisha in welcoming her back to Angel Grove, Tommy moves closer but doesn't approach her, Kat moves tentatively forward as well, her face a mix of emotions. Rocky stays with Eddy, he knows that the newcomer will have a hundred and one questions and he figures he can help him out a little.

"So who is she," Eddy asks, plainly.

"Kim," Rocky answers, it is clear he is pleased to see her.

"I think everyone on the West Coast knows that from Aisha shouting it across the room, so who is she?"

"The original Pink Ranger," Eddy glances at Kat, but says nothing, "and Tommy's ex."

"That explains something," Eddy shrugs, "rough break up."

"No break up, she went off to train for the pan global games and they drifted apart."

"Harsh."

Tommy moves a little closer, Kim moves towards him the trio parting between them, the normally unflappable Tommy has at least as many tears in his eyes as she does.

"Can we talk," she asks, "privately?"

"Yeah," he replied and they left the juice bar.

In the confusion and excitement no one seems to have noticed that Kat has slipped out, she was fighting back tears. She figured she would probably have to give up being a Ranger, returning the coin to the true owner, she was also reminded of what she had done back when she was under the evil spell of Rita Repulsa. She didn't even notice that she had been joined on the wall by a friendly face.

Rocky has now joined the others and they move back to the table talking excitedly and anxiously in equal measures. Why was Kim back and why was it now.

Tommy and Kim get into his Jeep, Tommy asks where she wants to go to talk, she tells him that this is as good a place as any. The first thing she says is how she has missed him, the tears freely flowing from her eyes now, he is struggling to hold his back. She tells him that she has just competed in and won the qualifying event for the Pan Globals, Tommy smiles remembering all the times he had told her how good she was. Then she moves on to the real reason she is in town, she wants to know if they are still an item.

"How can you ask that," Tommy asks her, surrendering to the tears.

"I just need to know if I'm going to have to get used to never seeing you again."

"These last few months, you've been all I could think of."

"You still love me," she pitifully asks.

"With every beat of my heart, is that what you wanted, to hear me say it, coming here, tearing my heart apart again, just to boost your ego."

"That's not what I wanted, I just couldn't take another day of not knowing," an idea dawns on her, "come back with me."

"What back to Florida?"  
"Yeah, you and me together again," Before he can answer the Putties attack.

"Anything you want to share," Eddy asks his friend in Pink. She looks up at him through her tears, wondering why he was here, but she says nothing. "Okay," he continues, "let me guess, you've been cutting up about a bazillion onions," a slight smile begins to form on her face. "No, that's not it, maybe you have allergies, to the outside or something," this time she definitely smiles at his obscure comments. "No, that ain't it either, then maybe it's a woman who has just seen the thing that gives her life meaning start to slip away from her. Is that it?" Kat nods, "you think that Kim being back means you have to give up your powers, and you're no longer a champion." Kat nods once more, "well then you're missing the point. It's not some coin that gives you the power, it's inside you. The reason you are a champion is that you have the heart of a champion. You were chosen to be a Power Ranger because it is what you were always destined to be."

Kat was still crying but now her tears weren't tears of sorrow, something in what Eddy was saying somehow managed to restore some of her faith. Before she can thank him they hear a scream from behind them, turning they see across the car park and see the eight Putties attacking Tommy and Kim.

"Looks like its time for the fight scene," Eddy says changing to except the change of circumstances, Kat managed a smile.

The current Pink and Green Rangers rush to aid the groups leader and the founding member of the team. Tommy is struggling to fight through the crowd to get the space he needs to hit some of his preferred combos. Kim is still trapped in the car, unable to escape because of the advancing villains. As the two newcomers join in Tommy makes the break into the main car park, Kim also solves her problem by exiting through the sunroof and back flipping off the top of the machine landing behind the Putties.

"Need a hand," Eddy asks as he kicks one of the aggressors away from his white-shirted friend.

"Help's always welcome," Tommy responds as a solid punch to the chest-plate of one of the creatures dispatches it.

Kat uses her dancing background to gracefully avoid the attacks and responds with stiff kicks, taking one out of the fight. Kim turns a backflip into a kick defeating one of the creatures, while Tommy and Eddy defeat two of the others with almost identical kicks simultaneously. Kim uses a wall as a platform to flip behind another attack kicking it as it turns round, Eddy meanwhile throws one headfirst into the penultimate monster, leaving only the one Eddy just used as a weapon left.

Eddy grabs it by the back of its head turns to his Australian friend and says, "hey Kat, lets see you do that hero thing."

Tossing the Putty towards his friend, who drops to the floor plants her feet into its chest-plate and flips it into the air. It explodes while still in mid-air through the force of the impact. The quartet relax after a glance round shows that there are no more evil monsters from outer space.

"Well," Eddy starts, "that was fun, can't get through a day without those burkes trying to kill me. Anyone mind if I head back inside."

"I'll join you," says Kat feeling refreshed after the chat and the fight. They head back to the youth club to join the others.

"We'll be in, in a minute," Kim shouted after them before turning back to Tommy, he had a serious look on his face.

"Kim," he began, the words sticking in his throat, "I hope you know that I love you, no matter what happens I always will." Kim knew every word that Tommy was saying before the words left his mouth, but that didn't make it easier on either of them. "I would love to go back to Florida with you, but right now I have responsibilities here. I will come over and see you any time I can," the tears were now streaming from both their eyes, "and when I have laid down my weapons and I am no longer a Ranger I swear I will be there." In the end he only had one thing left he could say, "I'm sorry."

Kim blinks back her tears for long enough to respond to what he has just told her, "I know you can't come back with me Tommy, and I promise you that I will think of you everyday. I understand that right now our destinies aren't going the same way, just like I am sure that someday they will intertwine again. But until they do I just hope that you know..." Tommy stops her, he has heard enough words, he presses his lips to hers for a kiss that seems to last forever, he knows.


	13. Smoke and fire

**Smoke and fire**

Adam and Aisha were sat at a table in Ernie's gym and juice bar, waiting for Rocky's martial arts class to finish, the three of them were meant to be looking over a house Billy and Kat found while they visited the collage the whole group would soon be attending. Kat had already taken Tommy and Eddy and now she was playing tour guide for the others. She would have taken them all together, but this trio had tactfully refused to accompany them, they could sense something in the air, they also wanted to give Tommy some quiet time with Kim. At the moment Tommy was making the most of his last chance to be with Kim before she heads back to Florida in the morning. Eddy had gone to see off his good friend Spencer, who was heading back to England, he had decided that life in Angel Grove was just too dangerous for him. Rocky finished his class steadily, giving them a chance to warm down, before heading for a shower. Billy entered the juice bar, Bulk and Skull behind him, he went across to his friends and team-mates, Bulk and Skull, who have been doing well so far at the academy, go to the bar.

"A bit of bad news guys," Billy told them after the general greetings that are past around, "Kat is snowed under preparing to start her teacher training course." There was a sense of disappointment in the group, "but the good news is I'm going to show you round the house instead." The disappointment quickly evaporated.

As they leave the youth centre and head across to Billy's supped-up car, Rocky noticed something out the corner of his eye, he thought it was one of his pupils. Telling his friends that he will join them in a minute, he went to investigate, and what he found he is not happy about. A couple of his students were hiding in a small cut away at the side of the building, the reason for it was they were smoking.

In the juice bar Ernie was telling the Angel Grove police academies finest that he had lately been smelling smoke when he is in the kitchen, he wondered if they would look into it for him. To begin with Bulk and Skull were rather reluctant to take part, but then Ernie offered them a free bar, all you can eat, if they succeed.

Bulks eyes almost lit up, "all you can eat." After the offer settled in for a moment he told the café owner, "of course we can help you citizen, it will be our pleasure to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"So what did you think you were doing," Rocky scolded the two fourteen year olds, "firstly smoking is seriously bad for your health, it reduces your breathing, kills off brain cells, coats your insides in tar, and secondly smoking at fourteen is illegal." The youngsters stared at their feet as the generally easygoing jokester Rocky became more and more enraged. He asked them how they got their hands on a pack of cigarettes at their age and one of them admitted that he had taken it from his sister's boyfriend's bag. Rocky takes the rest of the packet from them and put them in the bin after pouring some water from the drinking fountain on them. He told them to think about what they had done, they rush off embarrassed by what had happened, Rocky rejoined his friends and they went to visit the house they may be living in for the next three years.

* * *

Bulk and Skull had decided that the best way to catch the smoker was to hide in the bush opposite the little alcove, they were determined to spring out and catch the perpetrator in the act. Unfortunately this led to them springing out on a couple of passers by and Ernie, twice, their luck went from bad to worse the next time they sprang out. To their credit they found someone smoking there this time, it's just not someone they can arrest. It seems that Lord Zedd had taken a liking to the concept of smoking, turning one of the cigarette butts into a monster. The creature was a human sized cigarette, with white legs and arms it was as yet not lit, it begins to chase off the representatives of the police force.

* * *

The Rangers had finished looking at the house they will be living in once they begin collage and they liked it, they were impressed by its location, the size, and the price, it will be completely covered by the combined scholarships and grants. They were about to go back to the juice bar to have a quick work out before they head for something to eat, before they could go anywhere however Rocky's communicator went off. The call was answered and Zordon told his team that a cigarette monster was chasing Bulk and Skull near the juice bar.

"No problem," Rocky responded, "we've got it covered, don't contact the others unless we get in trouble."

"As you wish Rocky," Zordon answered agreeing with his chosen champion's decision.

Rocky turned back to the others, "okay guys, looks like we've got another monster to beat so, it's morphing time."

* * *

Bulk and Skull had made it out of the car park into a grassy area next to the road, but the monster was close behind, suddenly Skull lost his footing going down hard, Bulk straight away was at his friends side trying to help him back to his feet. As the creature stalked them and was about to strike, an energy beam hit it in the back of the head. Turning the cigarette saw that it was a shot from Rocky's blaster that had hit it, it scoffed at the Rangers telling them that it had been waiting for them. Opening its mouth, the creature released a gas that began to choke the heroes. Moving towards them the monster stubbed his fists into each of their chests, releasing an energy shock that stunned each Ranger.

Bulk and Skull had sneaked away a little into the bushes near by, but all they had seen so far was how the Rangers were struggling. Bulk wanted to help them in someway, but wasn't quiet sure as to how, until an idea dawned on him. They slipped away towards the juice bar to collect what they needed to help the Rangers.

While Bulk and Skull were away the Rangers are subjected to a beating from the creature, they were down and look like they were about to be defeated when the two trainee policemen returned carrying a bucket of water each. They tried to sneak up on the monster but it heard them and caught them before they are close enough to strike. When he saw them the monster tried it's stubbing fist attack on them, failing only because as he reached them they threw the water over the top of the creature. It staggered back and collapses, void of all powers and completely beaten, Bulk and Skull exchanged shocked looks. Zedd was even more shocked then the duo that beat the monster, but responded by recharging the monster and making it grow.

"I guess I'm now king sized," the monster laughed.

Rocky turned to Bulk and Skull and told them, "thanks guys, you're a credit to the force, but I think we'd better handle it from here." They scurried off and the quartet called on their Hero Zords, Rocky then got Zordon to call Kat, in order to complete the docking sequence and create the Hero Megazord.

It was a fairly even fight between the two behemoths, the filters in the Zord prevent the exhaled smoke reaching the Rangers, and the Blue Wing Shield protected them from attacks, on the other hand any attacks the Rangers tried failed to stop the aggressive creature. This was when the Rangers called on the Hero Mace, a weapon derived from the tail of Rocky's Hero Zord. A few swings with this mighty weapon sent the monster reeling, raising the weapon above the Zord's head made it glow red, surrounding it with a glimmer of a flame. Swinging the weapon down onto the monsters head, tearing through it and turning it into ash, when the attack is finished the monster exploded.

* * *

Not long after this all eight of the gang were sat in the juice bar, enjoying a little downtime. Aisha, Adam and Rocky were saying how much they liked the house they visited, Billy told them that he has signed a deed that guaranteed that the Rangers will get the house. With this good news a young lad came up to the table and addressed Rocky.

"I'm sorry for what happened Rocky," he told him, "you were right I shouldn't have been smoking. My sisters boyfriend has gone into hospital for an operation because of the smoking."

"Hey man," Tommy reassured, "we're sorry for you and your sister."

As the youngster explained to the Rangers what had happened and got it off his chest Bulk and Skull wandered in boldly. They walked up to the counter and tell Ernie that they were there to collect the free meal they had been promised. Ernie was reluctant, saying that it was the Power Rangers that had beaten the monster, but Bulk and Skull reassured him that they had help the Rangers. Ernie is still reluctant until Aisha moved across to them and told them that she had heard a rumour that they were quiet the heroes, and that the Power Rangers wanted to thank them personally for what they had done. Ernie gives in, in the end and asked how they had helped the Rangers.

Skull picked up a bucket and told Ernie, "we got buckets full of water like this and throw them over the monster and it melted." Skull looked as if he was about to throw the full bucket load over his friend, until Bulk took the bucket from him. Lieutenant Stone then entered to congratulate his charges on a job well done, asking how they had managed to defeat a monster prompted Bulk to demonstrate, unfortunately he didn't have Skull's control and covered Stone in water.


End file.
